Break Another
by bradensmama
Summary: An incubus comes to seduce yet another unsuspecting victim. He is willing to do anything to break her. So, what happens when its Bella? Will anything happen to her, or will Edward come to her rescue yet again? Formally recognised as meloveUlongtime!
1. Long Vacation From Home

**I'm banishing myself to hell. Seriously though, I should stop writing. Its bad for me. xD New Story, by me.**

**Uh...this story is different. I'll be switching POVs every other chapter. Between Edward and Bella. I hope you like it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I **_do not_** own anything related to the Twilight Saga, what so ever. Please, do not sue me. I'm just a devout fan, who is interested in writing.**

* * *

Break Another;;  
Chapter 1 - Long Vacation From Home

Mi Tua Cantante.  
My blood singer.  
My eternal love.  
My fiancee.  
My Bella.

The words played over and over in my head. As incredible as it seemed, it was true. She was my blood singer, as Aro so kindly called her. She was my eternal love. Even though I did not own her, she was still my Bella. I triumphed over that mutt. I couldn't help but worry for her though. She loved him, like she loved me. I could see it all the time. I could hear it in his head as he spoke to Carlisle as he was healing.

So close to the wedding, and everyone was going to Canada to hunt. Alice had finished the preparations for the wedding a few weeks ago. All I could do was hope that nothing bad would go wrong while we were not there. Since Jacob left, the only person that was really ever around was Seth. He was going to take care of Bella for me. I was happy that I had made such a good friend.

It was early morning when I left Bella's. I didn't want to wake her up. I simply climbed out of bed and laid a letter, written in my elegant handwriting on the bed next to her. It was getting close to the time to leave. I left my cell phone on her dresser for her to get in contact with Seth and myself. All the numbers were programmed. All she needed to do was dial them.

I took off out the window and fell landing on my feet softly on the ground. I took off as fast as I could for the house. I had to pack some clothes, since we were going to be gone for a week. It was going to be terrible not being around my Bella for a week, but I would have to deal with it. I would talk to her if she called. If not, I would deal with it.

When I arrived at the house, Alice was on the steps waiting for me. She looked at me concerned. She was singing every countries national anthem in her mind. It just makes me suspicious. I hate it when she tries to keep stuff from me. I rolled my eyes and walked right passed her. Everyone was in the living room waiting for me to come back.

"Edward, its time to go. Hurry up!" Emmett said. He was pretty antsy. He wanted to go and fight some grizzlies. I just don't see the point in playing with your food like he does.

_Hope that Alice doesn't tell him. She's going crazy, just think about how...shit._

I was going to get the rest of Jasper's thoughts out of him, if it was the last thing I did. He might be the better fighter, but I'm faster. I can read his mind, too. He's at a disadvantage. Woohoo.

Quickly, I packed my clothes and headed back downstairs. Everyone saw that I was ready and we put our hiking gear bags on our back. Just to set the illusion off right. We all started out the front door at an accelerated pace.

* * *

**I got this idea from a song that I like. There's nothing that is related to Twilight in it though. Haha.  
R&R please!**


	2. Morning After

-1**I'm still working on trying to make these longer. Sorry if it is not long enough. I want it to be a little bit interesting.**

Break Another;;  
Chapter Two - Bella: Morning After

I woke up stretching. I had a long sleep the night before. The dreams were amazing. They were of Edward and I on our undisclosed honeymoon location. This time it was in Paris. It was entrancing. The lights and sound wonderful.

I looked over at the pillow beside me. Edward wasn't there. I looked over at the rocking chair in my room. He wasn't there either. I looked back at the pillow. There was his cell phone and a note. I read the note carefully and smiled. My soon-to-be vampire husband will be back soon. I had only a little bit longer, one week, and I would be Mrs. Isabella Marie Cullen.

I didn't really have much that I had to do. I yawned as I stood up. I would simply take a shower and hang out around the house. It was weird not having Jacob around. He was my best friend. I kept wondering where he was. Nobody would tell me anything anymore though. I got a call from Billy one day. It was one of the most hurtful days that I had ever had to go through.

I remember it like the day that I met Edward. I had been cooking dinner for Charlie and I, while Edward was flipping through the channels in the living room. The phone had rang, automatically Edward was in the room and answered the phone. He could probably tell that I was busy making dinner. He handed the phone to me. I talked to Billy, and as soon as he said the words, I slid down the wall to the floor. I started to cry. Edward apologized to Billy and immediately hung up to take care of me.

It was a day that I kept playing over and over in my head. I shook it off for the time being. It was time that I needed to get on with my day. Charlie was at work. I got up and walked into the bathroom with fresh clothes for the day. I took my hair out of the high pony-tail that I had it in from the night and stripped after I turned the water on. I felt it and quickly got in.

The shower felt very good. It took me a good twenty minutes, before I got out. When I did, I dried myself quickly and dressed. It was senseless to wait for a long time to get dressed, plus it was pretty cold in the house. I left the bathroom and turned on the heat.

I warmed up pretty quickly. I didn't really have much to do today. I was just going to sit around the house. Charlie left a list of errands that he wanted me to run. My new car was pretty ostentatious, it hasn't even been released here in the states yet. I don't see why Edward _had_ to get me that damn car. Its not like anything was going to harm me. Alice would know as soon as it happened and she would tell Edward. Plus, I had his cell phone.

First, I would relax. Just a little bit. I would call and talk to Edward soon. Then, I would actually get ready to leave the house to run these errands. I don't know why Charlie couldn't do them. It was fine. I laid down on the couch, and fell back to sleep without meaning to.


	3. AN: Uh oh

**A/N: This is a message to all of my readers.**

**Firstly, I would like to apologize for the fact that I haven't updated in awhile. My laptop has went ka-put on me. Everything that I was working on at the time, at home...was saved on there. I was only working on 3 different stories at school and I can't get on FF here at school, its blocked.**

**Secondly, my grandfather is in the hospital after having multiple heartattacks. I'm going to be spending as much time as I can there with him.**

**I hope that you all are faithful readers, and hold out as much as you can. If there are any questions that you want asked...it will be quite hard for me to answer for now, at least until I get my new phone.**

**Again, I am very sorry about all of this. I promise you that I will update these stories as soon as I can.**

**Feel free to email me if you wish at (lilyinthevally0ATyahooDOTcom). It'll take me a shorter time to check them than my pms. Of course, you can always add me on AIM, Y!IM, or MSN. I have all three.**

**aim: ixlovexlucius**

**yahoo: lilyinthevally0**

**msn: cutieDOTbabyDOTdAThotmailDOTcom **

**Thank you all for being dedicated readers to my stories.**

** Lil**

**PS: please get rid of "AT" and "DOT" in the msn addy and the email. Thanks.**


End file.
